Gay Means Gay
by Starrygazey
Summary: Blaine is gay. Everyone knows this. But Tina won't let that stop her. Not Blaintina!
1. Chapter 1

Gay Means Gay

Tina was in love. She was in love. And for once she felt he was the one. **The** one. He was so nice. And he had a amazing figure, something Tina was a sucker for.

The thing was whenever Tina proposed they go out to a romantic dinner or a midnight movie, he always said no. But Tina Cohen-Chang never gave up. Not on Artie or Mike so not this time either.

He wasn't gay either. Tina knew he dated Kurt and gave him his virginity but, she also knew Blaine kissed Rachel and liked it, so she had a theory.

If Kurt was not clouding up Blaines mind she would sneak in and make him fall in love with her. All she needed to do was call. Whenever that happened Kurt would be so hurt and betrayed he'd leave Blaine alone. And who would Blaine come crying to; thats right, Tina.

...

STARRYGAZEY: I don't know if I should continue or not! I'm just so mad that Tina's bein' all season1Kurt on Blaine! I had to get my anger out... even though nothing really happened this chapter...


	2. Chapter 2

Tina decided that night would be the best to call Kurt. He probably wasn't that busy, it was only a Wednesday.

After three rings Kurt finally picked up. "Hi Tina!" He sounded way too excited considering he was about to get some bad news.

"Hey Kurt, how New York been treating you and Rachel?" She had all this small talk planned out. It was only a matter of time before he asked about his ex.

"It's been really good actually! Rachel and Brody have been getting close, he recently moved in too. Its gotten pretty awkward." She laughed politely. _Come on, come on, come on!_ "So how's Blaine? Me and him haven't talked much." _Bingo!_

"Actually **me and** him are doing fine together, I think we're going to sing a duet in glee club. He hasn't been moping around anymore which is good." _That should do it!_

"Thats good! I'm glad he has such a good friend like you." _Okay so Kurt will need a little more to convince him... Might as well drop the bomb._

"Actually I wouldn't consider me and Blaine friends anymore. I mean, ever since you guys broke up a couple months ago me and him have gotten really close."_ He is gonna be so heartbroken! This is too perfect, he'll start ignoring Blaine and he'll be mine!_

"Um Tina are you sure about that? I'm very sure Blaine is gay. You do know we dated for two years."_ Damn it!_

Tina needed to fast, she was Kurt would be too upset to say anything. "Well yeah! Recently we, uh, to new level in our relationship, if you get where I'm going with this..."

"Oh well good luck with your relationship." Tina heard a distant yell in the backround. "Well it was great talking to you but Rachel needs me to help her with something, tell Blaine hi for me. Bye!"

"See you later." _Perfect! He knows and won't be mad at me and I'll have everything! I just can't believe how utterly __**perfect**__ this is! _Looking over at her clock Tina realized that she would miss her coffee date with Blaine if she didn't leave now. With one more thought of how she would put the plan into motion with Blaine, she left her house to the Lima Bean.

**...**

**STARRYGAZEY: Hello again! Why am I incapable of writing more than this? I don't know but this is it for now. Maybe if I'm pumped enough I'll post another chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woah... its been a while but I'm back :D!**

**I don't own Little Nicky. And this is really short. I can't write alot but, I really want too!**

**...**

After the call, Kurt didn't even talk to Blaine. And that was fine with Tina. But now, all Blaine would do is whine that Kurt wouldn't even ask how the glee club was doing. It got tiring.

So to get Blaine's mind off of that, Tina had invited him for a sleepover.

...

"Woah... Tina your room is, interesting."

Tina grinned. She knew Blaine would be a little suprised. Her room was _covered_ in pictures of her and Blaine, more of just Blaine alone though. It wasn't creepy, just friendly. Friendly!

"Yeah it is my favorite place in the house. So do you wanna watch a movie? I've got like, everything!"

"Sure! Maybe something funny. I need to get my mind off of Kurt avoiding me. I mean, I just don't know what I did! And I don't wanna ask, cause I know he's really busy but I thought we were friends now and it's-" Blaine was stopped by a small hand clapping over his mouth.

"Blaine its okay. Why don't I put in something with Adam Sandler in?" After Blaine said yes she chose Little Nicky. And After about 40 minutes, Tina pounced on Blaine and shoved her tongues down his throat, and her hand up his shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

**STARRYGAZEY: Hello again! Due to storm Nemo (XD) I am gonna write another chapter! I hope you like this one! I'm having my sister help me so the chapters will be kinda longer and less choppy!**

...

"Woah, woah, woah Tina!" Blaine shouted as he almost jumped off of her couch and onto the floor, "What was that?"

Tina really was sure this would happen. But, she knew how to weasle her way out of this, if she could squeeze out a tear or two she'd be in for the clear. "Oh Blaine, it's just I've missed Mike so much and we used to watch movies together and I don't know! It just kind've came out. I hope you don't think I'm crazy and leave." She spared a glance at Blaine and saw a look of understanding in his eyes.

"Tina I understand, but you can't just kiss me like that. I know you're lonely and I am too but I'm gay and we both just need a friend right now." Blaine then sat down on the couch next to Tina, wounding his arm around her neck.

"Ok Blaine. I'm really sorry." _This is the best time to tell him! There's no one around!_ "Blaine I-" She was cut off by a _quack!_

"Oh my gosh Tina it's Kurt I um, I gotta take this I'll be right back okay?" And before she could answer he was on his way to the bathroom to talk to Kurt. Tina watched with a small glare cause at least she could watch his little tush on the way there.

...

"Hi Kurt." _God he sounds nervous! Why does he sound nervous? I should be the nervous one!_

"Hey Blaine!" _No! Too excited! Pipe down Kurt, we're just here to ask some simple questions and get some simple answers. _"So what's up? We haven't talked in a while."

"Oh nothing I'm at a sleepover at Tina's place." _Figures._

"Oh well that must be fun for you two. I'm sorry if I interrupted something." _Not really._

"Oh no trust me it's fine, things just got a little awkward in there. Tina tried to stick her tongue down my throat." Blaine chuckled at that a little. But Kurt wasn't amused just a little puzzled.

"Wait don't you two-" A high screech was coming from the phone instead of Kurt's voice. "Ugh I gotta go! Rachel's in need of me zipping up her body suit- don't ask- this conversation is not over! Bye!"

"Bye!" Blaine hung up and smiled. It was good Kurt and Rachel were doing great in New York, they belonged there. With one last glance at himself in the mirror, he went back into Tina's weirdo stalker room.

...

Back in her room, Tina heard the whole phone conversation. It wasn't her fault! Her ear was cold and she needed to cool it down by pressing it against the door.

The nerve of Kurt! If he kept this up the whole plan would be ruined. If she could just get Blaine away from his phone and text Kurt to back off, it would all work out. It would have to.

**...**

**STARRYGAZEY: That, was the longest one yet! Hopefully I can write all of them like that! Thanks for reading. Hope to update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Brittany!" Tina had finally come up with a plan. She needed Blaine distracted so she could get to Kurt, and who better to distract him than the worlds sweetest gumdrop, Brittany!

"Hi Tina! Have you seen my phone? I had it in my hand earlier and than I went to woodshop and now its gone. I feel like someone took it to inform the president of Lord Tubbingtons new shoes."

"Wait what- No I haven't. But I need a favor! Can you show Blaine around? Make sure he leaves his phone behind!" After Brittany agreed and jogged off to get said boy. The plan was going perfectly.

...

Tina watched from behind a teachers desk while Brittany dragged a protesting Blaine away from his bag and phone._ Finally! Took her long enough! _

Tina checked one more time before going over to Blaine phone. Seeing he had a passcode lock she rammed through her mind searching for a word. _Katy Perry! _After that curiousity got the best of her and she read through all of his messages with Kurt. He had saved all the mushy one so she skipped a ton and finally decided to write something.

**To: Kurt 3, 12:34PM:**

**Hey Kurt I think it'd be best if we stopped talking. I can see that you're moving on and I am too. We should just stay distant friends. Good luck with Paul, New York, and mainly everything. I love you.**

Tina reread everything and wondered if the I love you was too much. But with how much Blaine chersished talks with Kurt he probably still did love Kurt. _Not for long!_ After reading it a 4th time she pressed send.

She heard Blaine saying something to Brittany and hid behind the desk. When she realized she forgot to put his phone back she was scared. She knew he'd notice. But when he walked out of the classroom humming a tune she figured out she was wrong.

Just then she got a text back from Kurt . Or rather Blaine did.

**From: Kurt 3, 12:37PM:**

**Blaine thats not you. Tina I'm guessing. Blaine always signs off with a '-B' and I haven't told him about Paul. And considering I only told Tina, you must be her. Nice try though. -K**

Tina read all of that with her mouth agape. She felt so dumb. _Well I've gotta think of something quick! _

...

Later when Tina returned the phone to Blaine, she realized she forgot to erase the texts she had with Kurt.

**...**

**STARRYGAZEY: Hiiiii! I'm probably not gonna post agian until Friday. I'll be way too busy with dumb school. Review if you'd like cause I barely know where I'm going with this. My sisters the smart one. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**STARRYGAZEY: Ok... so here I am a couple days late but I'm gonna keep going. P.S. I know Kurt's 'New-York Byfriend's name isn't Paul, but he just doesn't look like an Adam.**

**...**

While Blaine was driving home he decided to text Cooper about his new solo for regionals. Ever since he visited Blaine last year they've gotten so much closer.

But when he unlocked his phone and opened up his messages he was met with an interesting sight. One thing was certain, he _needed_ to speak with Tina.

...

When Blaine approached Tina on Moday, she had almost forgotten about the texts. But when she saw that he was holding a phone and an angry/confused facial expression, she expected the worst.

"Hey Tina I have a small question, maybe two, but uhh, on Friday-"

"Blaine I'm sorry but you know how Kurt is! He's breaking your heart and you won't do anything about it!" Tina was suprised at how loud she was being, considering that Blaine didn't finish his sentence and that people in the hallway were staring. "I am the only person who has spoken to you and understood what you're going through and yet you basically ignore me when Kurt is even mentioned! He broke up with you! You guys are done and better off! Can't you see that you belong with someone who is gonna treat you with respect! Someone like me!" By this time Blaine had tried to get her to stop yelling but to no avail.

After the rant Blaine pulled Tina to the girls room for some much needed privacy.

"Tina what your're doing is insane! Can't you see I only want to be your friend! But aftwer this I don't know if I can even trust you right now! Why? Why would you do this to the person I love and have been trying to be forgiven by for weeks?!" Blaine was just as angry as Tina but not for her reasons but because he _did_ trust her. She held him when hew cried over Kurt but now knowing that she was capable of **_that_** he didn't know what to think anymore.

Tina was quiet for a moment looking for one answer for all of his questions. "I did it because I love you. I know it's possible for you to love me back too! It's all personality Blaine don't think about it like gender! We never even have to have sex! We can just kiss and I can call you mine! Please just say yes!"

As sad as it was for Blaine to see Tina basically pouring her heart out to him, he needed to remember she had lied to him and did something unimaginable. And he was tired of leading her on.

He walked over to where Tina was leaning against the sink and put his arm around her. " Tina I sort of know how you feel. But you know that I'm gay. And in love with Kurt. I'm not saying this to bring you down because you are amazing, and any guy would be lucky to have you. But I'm not that guy! I need you to stop obsessing over me and pulling stuff like this," He waved his phone to suggest the messages, " because it will damage our friendship more than it already is."

With that Blaine left the bathroom and went on his way to French.

Tin a stayed in the bathroom for three more hours, scowling at all the freshman that looked at her as though they thought she was crazy. Which she was. But she was also heartbroken. Everything was breaking around her and she couldn't care less. She had lost Blaine.

But she still hadn't realised; he wasn't hers to begin with.

**...**

**STARRYGAZEY: I feel like thats a good place to end. I'm still not sure if Tina should do something else to wreck Klaine or just start writing an ending. Can you tell me? My sister has kinda gotten to love Kadam which is totally breaking****_ my_**** heart. Ugh! So yeah. Review and tell me. Tina Drama or Ending? Also should Kurt come in the story more? I don't know!**


End file.
